In the Depths of Their Hearts
by OliveBottle
Summary: DMHG or RWHG. M for sexual content starting chapter 4. Hermione taken prisoner by Voldie and put in Draco's custody. Ron and Harry try to save her. Yeah, you get it, right? Please R and R. Ch7 up.
1. Taken

**Summary: When Hermione is ripped from Harry and Ron by a few cunning Death Eaters, they will try anything to get her back. Hermione, however, taken into the depths of the Dark Lord's world, is presented with a far to familiar enemy – Draco Malfoy. But when lust begins to stir between the two, what will ensue?**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything, so don't sue me please!**

**A/N. Please read and review! Even if you're flaming me or something. I just really like reviews. I won't tell you what exactly I want to happen, I'm not even sure yet. But I want you guys to help me out with that, so reviews will definitely help dictate the story. Correct me, tell me when it gets boring, etc, etc. And about what you want the outcome to be, righto? Kewlness.**

**warning. rated r for sexual content.**

**Chapter One – A Heart Taken**

Fleur looked on helplessly as her younger brother-in-law stood, face inches away from the wall, wearing a pained expression. He and Harry had arrived at the Burrow ten minutes earlier, in the middle of dinner. Both were quite flustered.

Before anyone could say a word, Harry had slumped into a chair next to Ginny, wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her shoulder. In addition, Ron had… well… stared at the wall. Neither had moved since, just received blank stares from the Weasley family.

It was Charley who eventually spoke up first.

"Ron," he said firmly, noticing what everyone else had noticed but had not dared mention, "where's Hermione?"

The nineteen-year-old flinched. In the past year, he, Harry, and Hermione had succeeded in destroying another Horcrux – Hufflepuff's Teacup, which they'd found at Godric's Hollow (**a/n: uh… where the Potter's lived, I'm too lazy to look it up**). Tonight, they'd attempted to slay Nagini, as well. It… it hadn't worked out so well. Ron winced as he remembered.

"_Do you think she'll take the bait?" Hermione had asked worriedly, staring at Harry's form from behind a nearby pillar. Ron looked concerned as well._

"_I hope so," he said. "But… what if she doesn't even try to take him, she just goes straight for the kill? We wouldn't be able to stop her."_

"_Ron, if Snape didn't try to kill Harry, I doubt Nagini will," Hermione replied. "Remember? Voldemort wants him for himself. Nagini, at worst, would try and render Harry unconscious… that is, if she found out he's faking now…"_

_Ron wasn't so sure._

"_But Nagini's also a Horcrux!" Ron hissed back. "That means she technically could be considered Voldemort himself! Hermione… I don't like this."_

"_Neither do I," Hermione said sympathetically, kissing his cheek. Ron leaned his head down on hers and pulled her to him, not wanting to think of the possible things that could take place in the next five minutes. He and Hermione had been getting closer and closer to each other… although they'd never actually admitted that they were romantically involved. The affection between them was visible to anyone._

"_Oh, Ron, look," Hermione whispered urgently. Ron raised his eyes and saw a long, sleek snake slithering into the park clearing. They had hoped, and yet dreaded, that Nagini would come back the way she'd come._

_She began to circle Harry, curious and interested. Ron squeezed Hermione tighter to his side to calm his nerves. Hermione was shivering at his side, unable to look. Ron watched as Nagini crept closer and closer to his friend, until finally she came to a stop at his side and arched back, ready to lunge._

"_HARRY!" Ron shouted, moments before the snake lunged at his best friend. Harry's eyes flew open and he dodged out of the way, his wand already in his hand. The snake, infuriated now, swept after him._

_Ron and Hermione scrambled down the stone steps of the park and pulled their wands out. The snake had its back turned, in between Harry and his friends. She looked ready to lunge again as Harry tripped and fell hard to the ground. Hermione screamed, and without another thought, Ron leapt onto the snake, swinging her away from his friend._

"_Ron, no!" Hermione shouted, trying to point her wand at the snake, who was thrashing in attempts to get Ron off her back, but too afraid that she might hit Ron. Her hand began to shake._

_Harry was back on his feet, and quickly pulled out Gryffindor's sword before he leapt onto the enormous snake as well. Hermione stared in horror at Ron and Harry, relieved that neither had been harmed yet, but terrified of each passing second. That was when it happened._

_Her body tensed as a hand crept around her mouth and another around her wand hand's wrist, removing her wand from her hand. Then, still keeping one arm around her mouth, it wrapped another arm around her waist._

"_Don't move, Mudblood," hissed a voice that chilled her to the bone. Her eyes widened in a new fear as she was dragged backwards. Ron and Harry were still fighting Nagini, they couldn't see her! She whimpered as she was pulled farther away from them._

"_Shut up!" the voice hissed, pressing her hard against his body._

_They were almost out of the clearing – almost out of sight from Ron and Harry. She had to do something! Mustering up all her courage, she stepped hard on her captor's foot and broke away, flinging herself as far from him as possible._

"_RO-" she got half his name out before the Death Eater stunned her, but it was enough. Ron's head snapped around, and forgetting entirely about the snake, he leapt off her and began to sprint towards the now limp form of Hermione. But the Death Eater was much closer. Grinning, he picked her up and hoisted her up over his shoulder, and quickly disappeared into the bushes._

"_Hermione!" Ron shouted, dashing after them into the dark trees. "Hermione! HERMIONE! Merlin, no! HERMIONE!"_

_He had ran until he couldn't breathe any longer, ran until his legs gave out, searched desperately… but unsuccessfully. Finally, at the epitome of exhaustion, he'd collapsed on the ground, gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into the grass. He didn't know how long he'd been there when Harry finally found him._

"_I… I killed her," Harry said, out of breath. "I… I kill – Merlin's beard, Ron, where's…!"_

_Ron didn't have to answer. In that second, they both knew._

"She's gone," Ron replied to his older brother, fighting back the urge to break everything in the house. "A Death Eater took her… while Harry and I were fighting Nagini."

"Nagini!" Bill and Mr. Weasley cried at once. "You-Know-Who's snake?"

Harry nodded miserably into Ginny's shoulder.

"Ron… Ron noticed what was happening and tried to chase them," he said darkly. "I… I just kept fighting the snake… I should've… I should've gone with him!"

Ron shook his head.

"You destroyed another Horcrux, mate," he said silently. "You succeeded at what you were doing. And I… well. It's just as always."

With that, Ron shook his head at his concerned family and walked up to his room, slamming the door and ignoring Harry's objections when he apparated up. He collapsed on his bed and put his pillow over his head. He had to get her back. He had to. There was no way he could live without Hermione. He couldn't.

"I never even got to tell her," he muttered, close to tears, through the pillow.

"Tell her what?" Harry asked, looking out the window sadly.

"That I love her."

Harry smiled weakly before he fell back on his own bed, unable to suppress the misery now building in his chest. One of his best friend's was being held hostage by the most dangerous organizations on the planet. And the other… well, he'd had his heart taken.

**A/N: Okay, there was just the little intro there for you. Pretty much, most of the story won't be like this, it will be centered around Hermione… and Draco, which will happen in the next (longer) chapter. Just so you know. Hopefully I can get that up by tomorrow or maybe even today, who knows. The very latest will obviously be Tuesday. Please read and review!**

**OliveBottle (I will be switching my story over to my new account in 3 days, when the 3 day rule dies)**


	2. Draco

**A/N: So Chapter two is up! Woot! We can get to the good part, now! Teehee… I love Draco. He's so fun. … But so is Ron…!**

**Disclaimer.**

**Warning. rated r**

**♥ to beeker986 and Outsider Wolf for reviewing (and to beeker986 for the advice )**

**note. i have work every day this week. psh, no respect for teens! kidding. i will try and update as much as possible.**

**end &hearts.**

**Chapter Two – Risen on A Lie**

Draco Malfoy leaned on his hand and sighed as Voldemort took a break from telling him their "grand plans." Honestly, the guy was so _bloody tiring. _Not that Malfoy didn't respect the Dark Lord's power, he most certainly did. But there were times Draco thought he was a bit whacked. The bloodshed he spoke of even chilled Draco's bones. The Dark Lord could never know this, of course. Unlike Harry, Draco was impeccably skilled at Occlumency.

Since the previous year, he had risen to among the highest of ranks in Death Eaters. Voldemort, thanks to Snape, believed that Draco had indeed killed Dumbledore, a memory at which Draco's spine still prickled in slight regret every time he remembered it. Voldemort had taken a liking to the young Malfoy, and trusted him perhaps more than he should have.

Draco and Voldemort looked up as they heard a knock on the door. They were in Voldemort's "study." The Dark Lord looked to Draco, who shrugged, disinterested.

"Enter," Voldemort said, at last, clearly annoyed.

"My Lord!" exclaimed the Death Eater Samson Meiner, a young man around Draco's age. "My Lord, I have attained a most marvelous weapon!"

Voldemort's eyebrow raised as the young, brown-haired and handsome Death Eater rushed forward.

"Continue…," he said after a moment.

Meiner grinned and motioned to a Death Eater, not visible to Draco and Riddle, at the door.

"My Lord," Meiner said proudly, "I present to you the most valuable Mudblood in the entire world… _Miss Hermione Granger!"_

Hermione, bound and gagged (and struggling desperately), was then carried in by a larger Death Eater and thrown onto the ground at Voldemort's feet. She was bruised and obviously in pain. Draco shifted uncomfortably. _Granger? Granger? _Sure, she was valuable. Potter and Weasley would come looking for her for sure… but… he'd told Slytherins countless times he'd love to see it, but now that it actually _had… _for some reason, it didn't give him the pleasure he'd expected.

"Ah…," Voldemort smirked, staring into Hermione's defiant but fearful eyes. "one member of the golden trio down, eh? Yes, Meiner, thank you… certainly you will be rewarded greatly for this. Now… leave us."

"Thank you, my Lord," Meiner said as he and the other Death Eater exited quietly.

Draco wished he had his Death Eater cloak on. Hermione's gaze was drifting from Voldemort… until they were on him. Recognition hit her in an instant. Immediately, the struggles she'd been going through froze. She didn't move, didn't take her eyes from his. And for some reason, Draco couldn't look away either.

"What have you to say for yourself, Mudblood?" Voldemort asked, removing her bonds and mouth gag magically.

Hermione's body untensed as the bonds left, but her eyes remained locked in Malfoy's. She was appalled. Malfoy? Here? With Voldemort? Wha… what? Suddenly, she felt what she should've felt – anger.

"You!" she shouted, springing to her feet and ignoring the pain it caused her as the blood flew back through her body. "_You! _You – you traitor! Of all the things – o – out of _everything _you've ever _done…!_"

Malfoy, too, slapped back into reality as Voldemort chuckled.

"Traitor?" Malfoy smirked. "My allegiance has always been with the Dark Lord, Granger. _You, _of all filthy Mudbloods, should've been able to guess _that."_

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head violently, unable to believe what Harry'd been telling her Draco was forced into – that Draco Malfoy was, in fact, a Death Eater.

"_No!" _she shouted, fighting back tears. "_No! _I… I can't believe Harry actually… he … he wanted us to try and _save you!_"

Malfoy blinked, stunned momentarily. But only for a moment. Voldemort watched, amused.

"Valiant Saint Potter, eh?" he laughed and stood up, walking towards her. "Wanted to help his old rival Malfoy, huh? Bloody bastard. Not that he could be called my rival. Honestly, Granger, why do you think he'd want to do something like that?"

"Because he's a million times the man you'll _ever _be!" Hermione spat brutally.

"Wrong," Draco frowned, annoyed. "Because saying shit like that'd _improve his bloody image. _He doesn't care about me, you silly prat! He cares about himself! Only himself! If he comes to find you, it'll only be for the glory of seeing his name in the fucking Prophet again!"

Hermione stepped up right into his chest and glared up in his eyes.

"Oh really?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, _really," _Draco said back aggressively, glaring down right back at her.

Both looked up, startled, as Voldemort began to laugh again. Hermione frowned, forgetting she was in no position to snap.

"Shut up, you worthless filth," she said icily before she could stop herself. Volemort's eyes flared, and he was on his feet in an instant.

"_Crucio!" _he hissed.

Hermione screamed as the pain hit her, and she fell forward onto Draco's chest, clinging to his shoulders for support. She couldn't think, the pain was blinding her. Malfoy was trying to push her away, but half-heartedly. He'd never seen Granger in physical pain… and hardly ever in a state less than her normal know-it-all stance. It was unnerving.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort said again, grinning now. "You think you can speak like that to me, Mudblood? You forget your superiors. I'm almost glad you're more useful to me alive… I can do this to you whenever I get bored. _Crucio!_"

Hermione dug her nails into Draco's shoulders, but all the same, she slowly slid down his body, clinging to his sweater, then his slacks, until she was at his feet, writhing in pain. Her scream had been reduced to a moan.

Voldemort smirked and released her as she finall could not force the tiniest wimper out of her throat.

"That should teach you for a while," he grinned, then turned to Draco. "Malfoy. You are responsible for this Mudblood. Beat her, torture her, work her half to death… do anything you wish. Just keep her alive and in your custody. The storage room juxtaposed with your living quarters may serve as her prison cell."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from the limp form at his feet.

"And Draco," Voldemort said, turning to look back before he exited the study. "Don't fail me."

Draco squatted down above Hermione, who moaned weakly and tried to turn away from him. He was in shock. The Dark Lord had tortured many in his presence, but no one that Draco actually _knew._

"Not so strong now, are we Granger?" he asked, forcing the cruelty into his voice. Hermione just moaned. She was drifting into unconsciousness. Draco waited until her body stopped moving, then levitated her body with a spell and took her to his living quarters.

_A few days later…_

Hermione's eyes flicked open as a door shut. Where was she? It appeared that she was in a dimly lit storage room, although the only thing being stored seemed to be herself and a goblet of… she checked … water.

A door opened on the other side of the room. A tall figure stood silhouetted against the bright light behind him.

"Awake, are we?" said a rough voice, which she immediately registered as Draco's.

"Fuck you," she said, sliding back up against a wall to get away from him. She couldn't believe that he was such an idiot. She'd known, of course, that he was stupid. But so stupid as to join Voldemort? And from what it appeared, to ascend to the highest of ranks.

"Now, now, Granger," Malfoy said, in a way relieved that her quick tongue had returned. "That's no way to talk to the Dark Lord's favorite. He needs you alive, but not _that _much."

"You're despicable," she hissed. Draco walked over to where she was curled up against the wall and squatted down. She looked away from him. "The Dark Lord's favorite? What an achievement. You've proven yourself the second cruelest man on earth, if that's the case."

Draco reached forward with one hand and cupped her chin roughly, turning it as he forced her to look at him.

"In this case, however," he said angrily, "I'd think that you mean second most successful."

Hermione looked into his eyes, searching for some sign of remorse. But his eyes were hard, refusing to let her see anything beneath the surface. Suddenly she realized how close they were, and felt a knot forming in her throat. Why hadn't he moved away?

Draco was wondering the same thing. Why didn't he want to let this weak face go? Why didn't he want to let go of her so she could fall to the floor? Why _couldn't _he? It was an uncanny feeling, he realized. He slowly focused on her eyes. What was she thinking? She seemed to be more angry now, than hating, more curious than defiant.

Hermione, at last and with a great effort, tried to pull her face away aggressively. Instantly, Malfoy pulled it back.

"Let _go," _Hermione said, and this time, instead of pulling away, she pushed her face forward so that she was right in his, challenging.

Draco blinked for a moment. Granger's face was within inches of his own. Her lips were within inches… wait. Why was he thinking about her lips? He stared into her eyes for a minute longer, then pushed her face away, disinterested. He hadn't noticed how attractive the Mudblood was until now.

"Whatever, Granger," he spat. "Get up. I've got work for you to do."

Hermione got up silently. What had just happened? When she was that close to Malfoy… for some reason, her entire body had began to tingle. What had that been about? At this point, she didn't want to know. She wanted to get out of this hell hole…. Or die.

**A/N: So there went chapter two, mmkay? I'll be working on chapter three about now, so just let me know what you think. Like I said, I'll try to update as fast as possible.**


	3. The Dungeon World of Voldemort

**A/N: Yay. I got Chapter Three done all by myself! Haha, like who else would do it? Oh well. I almost had them kiss in that last chapter, but decided it would be too fast. What do yall think? Am I going to fast or too slow?**

**&hearts. reviews. please answer this question:**

**am I going to fast or too slow?**

**end &hearts.**

**Disclaimer.**

**Warning. rated r**

**Chapter Three: The Dungeon World of Voldemort**

For the next three weeks, Hermione and Draco managed to slink out of similar moments to the one on that first day she'd awakened. Draco was wondering what the hell had happened to him, and Hermione was trying harder and harder to find a way out of her prison, wherever it was. Malfoy had worked her, as Voldemort had suggested, half to death. Hermione planned to use this to her advantage. Luckily, she hadn't seen Voldemort since that first night she was brought in by Meiner. She had, however, seen Samson quite a bit.

"Oy! Granger!" he called one day, almost four weeks since her captivation, as she hand-washed a kitchen floor. The place she was in was enormous… like a huge castle, or something. She'd heard Draco calling it Abacor, the Dark Lord's realm, but she had no idea where it was. Death Eaters came and went, given access to apparition by Voldemort only.

Hermione ignored Meiner. She'd had enough experience with him.

"Why don't you wear a skirt while you do that, Granger?" he laughed, approaching her and making sure no one else was around. "A short one, eh?"

Hermione, on her hands and knees, kept scrubbing the floor. She was on her hands and knees, not at the most advantageous of positions. Meiner came up on her side and nudged her leg with his foot. She swatted him away.

"Ah, come on now, Granger," he laughed, "you know you like it."

Hermione frowned. Like it? How could she like it? The very touch of his _shoe _had made her want to run, sent frightened shivers up her spine. For a moment, she wondered, worried, why Malfoy being this close to her didn't make her feel the same way. Then she realized Meiner was reaching for her arm.

"Bugger off," she snapped, trying to pull away.

"What's the matter?" Meiner asked tauntingly. "Scared of shagging someone a hundred times more superior than yourself?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but at the same moment Meiner pulled her roughly up against his body, they were interrupted. Her mouth simply remained open as she saw Malfoy, and for the first time ever, was relieved he was there. At first, he just looked surprised. Inside, however, something different was going on.

Malfoy suddenly felt this boiling desire to throw Meiner up against a wall and beat him with a bat… no, a spiked club would do better… how _dare _that idiot come on to _Draco Malfoy's _prisoner. She was _his, _not for anyone else. Draco blinked. His? What was getting into him!

"Er," he coughed. "Meiner, I suggest you don't spoil your family's good blood by mating with a Mudblood. If you can't handle yourself around her, I'd suggest you merely stay away. Before _I _make you."

Meiner rolled his eyes, muttered a "whatever," and quickly exited the kitchen. Hermione glanced at Malfoy, not sure what to say. He'd just stuck up for her, yes, but was it really for her? Or was he _that _concerned about spoiling pure blood? She guessed it was the latter, so decided no thanks was in order. She picked up her bucket, finished with the kitchen now, and made to leave.

"Granger," Malfoy called, just before she left the door. He waited until she stopped. "Don't let that happen again."

Hermione, unable to believe what she'd just heard, whirled around.

"Let it happen? _Let _it happen?" she snapped. "Well, excuse me! What am I supposed to do, huh? I have no wand, no means of doing magic _whatsoever, _and that guy is way stronger than I am! How am I supposed to _prevent _it from happening, eh? Fight him? I'm a bloody _prisoner!"_

"You could at least try and avoid being alone with people like him," Malfoy spat back angrily, taking a few steps towards her. "What did you think would happen?"

"I… I don't know!" Hermione cried weakly. "I… What am I supposed to be on my guard for, Malfoy? How am I supposed to know what I can and can't do? I've never been a prisoner before!"

"Then get used to it!" Malfoy argued. Why was she so difficult? Was it so much for him to ask that she watch her back, just so he wouldn't have to? He had orders! She wasn't making them any easier.

"I'm supposed to keep you more or less in good condition," Malfoy continued.

"Well fine!" Hermione shouted. "Fine! I'll watch my back! I'll do your work for you, you inconsiderate pig! You've always gotten other people to do it for you, like your Father, or Voldemort, even… and now me! You hide behind other people, Malfoy, that's _who you are!"_

Without giving him time to respond, she rushed out of the kitchen and returned to Draco's quarters. Tonight. She had to get out of here tonight, or else she wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

It was two a.m. when Hermione creaked open the door of the storage room, which Malfoy had kept unlocked because Hermione had seemed close to unconsciousness walking around earlier that night (an act Hermione thought she'd played quite well), and he decided she needed a bit of extra air, just in case she passed out and… well, died.

Slowly, she tiptoed, in a set of plaid boxers and a tank-top a female Death Eater had given her for sleeping in, towards Malfoy's bed. She could see his wand in his right hand, stretched across his chest. Five feet away from the bed, she realized for the hundredth time how assertively handsome Malfoy had become over the years. Damn, Hermione! Not now! Think of the schmuck inside!

She crept closer. Malfoy stirred, but did not awaken, as she gently slid his wand out of his hand. Perfect. Without his wand, he couldn't stop her. Best not to risk putting a spell on him, though. Anyone who came in for a late night visit to find him hanging from the ceiling might guess something…

Still moving cautiously, she crept towards the door. She was going to make it, she thought hopefully as she looked over her shoulder at the sleeping figure. He hadn't woken up. He wasn't going to wake up until morning, by which time she would be outside this prison world of the Dark Lord. On her way back to Ron and Harry. Ron. A smile crossed her lips as she thought of him. He must be so worried.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione reached for the door handle.

**A/N: Oh yes, I'm evil, but that's the end of Chapter 3. Sorry all, I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger…**

**♥ to.**

**breezie. **

**thanks for the review, it made me feel loved**

**attempts will be made to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible**


	4. Something New

**Alrighty, so this here is going to be the first 'explicit' chapter, so CLOSE YOUR EYES, CHILDREN! **

**You can slap me if you wishes. I be a bit sad, but productive criticism is good, yes? T.T**

**♥**

**the less you wear, the more you need nare**

**-**

**loves to all for reading you rocks**

**end ♥**

**warning. rated r.**

**disclaimer.**

**Chapter Four: Something New**

Hermione's hand had barely brushed the handle of the brass knob when her other wrist was snatched and she was roughly pushed up against it.

"Where do you think you're _going?_" cried an exasperated and still half asleep Malfoy. Hermione sensed he wasn't completely awake yet and took advantage of it. Although she couldn't see him because he was pressing her up against the wall, she sent her elbow back into his shoulder, knocking him away from her and freeing the wrist he'd been holding… the right one. The one she had the wand in.

Spinning around, she lowered the wand.

"_Petrificu_-"

The words never got from her mouth. Now bright-eyed and bushy-tailed (**a/n: **), Malfoy threw himself back at Hermione, grabbing her wand wrist again. Hermione felt her back slam into the doorknob and gritted her teeth in pain. She'd already come this far, there was no way she was going to let him stop her.

"Back _off!_" she shouted, slapping him with her free hand. Malfoy winced as her nails scratched his cheek and flung her away, grabbing his wand. Hermione landed on the bed. Surprisingly, she was relieved, considering it was a lot softer than the last place she'd landed. But at the same time, her heart sank. Malfoy had his wand back. He stood looking at her from near the door, fuming. She didn't move, and there was an eerie silence for a few moments.

"That…," he panted, wiping his cheek, "was _really _stupid, Granger."

"As stupid as you?" she snapped back. It was a lame comeback, she knew, but for some reason, it pushed Draco over the edge. Within moments, he'd strode across the room, with one hand pushed her shoulder down into the bed, and with the other held the wand to her throat.

"Despicable," she seethed, even then leaning up towards his face.

"Rotten Mudblood," he hissed back, leaning in towards her as well.

"Coward," she whispered dangerously. "If only I had my wand, I'd-"

"You'd what?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow, interested. He was suddenly very calmly daring and angry. But it felt good. Like how things had used to be with him and Granger. It was normal. He'd never known normal felt so good.

Hermione didn't answer, she only glared at him. She felt a bit of the same thing. This was just cocky Malfoy all over again. Malfoy – full of shit. Normal. It felt good to her as well.

"Perhaps I'd-"

He interrupted her this time, as well, but not with words. He physically stopped her mouth. With his own. Even as shock swelled through her, Hermione kissed him back. She felt something deep within her that she couldn't quite understand… because it was Malfoy. But even so, she let her passion grow within the kiss. Malfoy leaned down on her body and pushed it into the bed as he spread her lips with his own and allowed their tongues to enter each other's mouths.

Hermione moaned softly and arched her back, pushing against Malfoy. He immediately pushed back harder. She frowned. Why did he think _he _was in control? She pushed her body up with force and ended up rolling over on top of him. Malfoy promptly sat up, forcing her to straddle him and sit in his lap.

Even though their kiss was still heated and in motion, their bodies began to argue as they switched from one position to the next. Finally, exasperated, Malfoy began to slide his hand up Hermione's shirt. Her eyes, which had been closed, snapped open, and she removed her hand from the back of his neck to catch his.

"Mm wait," she said suddenly, leaning away from him and breaking the kiss for the first time. She hadn't, not once in the entire time, forgotten who she was making out with. But seeing Malfoy with her eyes open scared her a bit once again. Malfoy frowned. He was completely comfortable with what was happening. He hadn't shagged anyone since he'd joined the Dark Lord… not good for his sex life at all, being a Death Eater was. What was wrong with shagging the Mudblood? It wasn't like she'd get pregnant (and if she did, he could take care of it), and plus, she _was _kind of like his slave. Nothing personal at all.

"What's wrong, Mudblood?" he said mockingly, "Afraid you're falling for the 'coward?'"

Hermione's doubts evaporated as her anger replaced them again.

"Not a chance," she said, reaching up and pulling his face down to hers again as she released his hand. She barely shivered as his hand reached and cupped one of her breasts.

Malfoy broke away from the kiss and began to kiss her neck, moving his way down to her collar bone. Hermione let out a small gasp as, in one swift motion, he brought her shirt up above her breasts and began caressing her nipples with his tongue. Unable to think of anything but the passion for him burning inside her, and her dignity far in the back of her mind, she reached for his sweats and pulled them down. She instantly could see him, hard, long, and bulging, through her lower eye.

"No boxers to bed, Malfoy?" she laughed, throwing her head back as he lightly bit her nipple in response. She pushed her body harder into his and he responded b grinding into her roughly. She felt his hardness against her thigh and her breath quickened as he pulled down her boxers.

The momentary fear came back to her, but Hermione had convinced herself of something. She was not doing this because she _wanted _Malfoy. She wanted to get out of her. If she, of all people, honestly, could seduce him… perhaps there would be a way to get out after all. This was not about wanting him. It was about finding a way to escape… with _very _good benefits, she thought as her grinded into her leg again.

Suddenly, Malfoy dove his torso forward between her legs, stretching them far apart. Hermione thought she couldn't bear to wait a moment longer… she needed him _inside _her.

Wait. Him? No. Just… _something,_ right?

Bless Merlin, either way sounded horrible…

She almost screamed as Malfoy flung himself into her. Luckily, she caught it, but the amount of pain – no matter how mixed with pleasure – caused her to let out a whine mixed with a moan. Immediately, Malfoy froze and rose his head, buried over her shoulder, to look in her eyes.

"That… er, comfy enough for you Granger…?" he asked, trying to read her expression.

Hermione, lost for a moment, nodded slowly. He couldn't… he wasn't _actually _concerned, was he? But the thought floated away as he, convinced she was alright, thrusted into her for the first time. That alone was almost enough to make her come. But she held on, again and again, as the thrusts became harder and quicker. She whispered 'yes' in her mind, but didn't dare say it aloud. The entire thing was a mixture of fear and want.

It was relatively quick, for both of them, due to Malfoy's lack of practice and Hermione's inexperience. When they were both done, conveniently at the same time, Malfoy lay inside of her for a while, exhausted and too… well, embarrassed, to move and face her. Finally, he rolled off of her spent body and lay, eagle spread and naked, on his bed.

They lay like that, next to each other, not speaking, the tips of their fingers touching, for a very long time.

Hermione tried not to think. She didn't want to think. She had just shagged Draco Malfoy. She had just shagged a _Death Eater. _Although she knew, she _told herself _it was for her own good, it would help her escape, she couldn't believe that she was willing to take measures this far.

**A/N: sooooo… what'd you think? Looking back on it, I don't think I did a really good job with that first sscene. TT I think there probably should've been more passion mentioned… huh. Sorry! I'll try to make the next one better. Hm. It was also a bit short… I mean the actual shagging part. Or is this all just me being paranoid…?**

**Soooooo**

**♥ to**

**breezie thanks for the second review, but I really hope I didn't kill ya!**

**jameth**

**for reviews**

**you be loved much, I swears**

**end &hearts.**

**chapter five will be up asap**


	5. Different Perspectives

**Mmkays, so chapter five is up. I know you all love me for it. Hehe, just kidding. So you all know.**

**I'm really relieved that chapter four is over and done with. Leading up to that moment (and getting through it…) is always so difficult for me, for some reason. Now I'm going to like writing it a lot better (or it will at least be easier…).**

**Warning. Rated r.**

**Disclaimer.**

**♥ to **

**MusicalGravitation**

**FizzySixz**

…**and of course**

**Breezie**

**For your lovely reviews.**

**End &hearts.**

**Chapter Five: Different Perspectives**

In the week following their encounter, Malfoy and Hermione saw very little of each other, due to Voldemort returning to his dark realm. He requested Malfoy's presence almost at all times, and by the time Malfoy, exhausted and usually a little pissed, returned to his room, Hermione was asleep inside the storage room. Hermione was very happy that she never had to see him. Malfoy… felt differently.

Although, granted, he still hated the Mudblood with his flesh and body, he had grown used to having company – however horrible – around. True, Granger was a pain in the ass, but honestly… she gave him someone to talk, er, argue with. Although Voldemort talked to him, it was a constant drawl. All Malfoy wanted to do the entire time he was with the Dark Lord was get away from the old man's excited lectures about their 'master plans.'

Finally, nine days after their informal encounter, Malfoy walked into his quarters well past midnight, and to his surprise (and, he could barely believe it, delight), there was Hermione, polishing a candelabra. She turned when he opened the door, but upon seeing him, frowned and returned to her polishing.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Malfoy snickered. "You haven-"

"Oh shut up," Hermione snapped, in a manner so vicious that Malfoy was taken aback. "You've been avoiding me all week, Malfoy. Too embarrassed about our little encounter last week?"

At this, she turned and faced him, placing her hands cockily on her hips. Malfoy blinked. Whoa. What had happened to Granger? One of her eyebrows was raised at him daringly. And her aggressive stance was somehow stimulating. And why wasn't _she _embarrassed about the 'encounter?'

"Er, well, that is," he stammered, at a loss for words. "I haven't been _avoiding _you Granger, the _Dark Lord's _here, I think I'd enjoy his company a _bit _more than _yours._"

Lie. But that was okay.

"Huh," Hermione said, tilting her head. "And what do you mean by he's 'here?'"

"In Abacor…," Malfoy said, surprised that she didn't know what he'd meant. But then again, he'd never explained it to her, and Hermione did her best to stay away from Death Eaters… how else would she know? "Don't you even know where you are, Miss Know-It-All? The realm of the Dark Lord. You're under the earth's surface, Granger. A good bit under it, at that. Wondering why you haven't been outside except in caverns?"

He laughed as her expression suddenly sank. But it must have been his imagination, because moments later, her cocky expression was back on. She even… his muscles tightened… began to walk towards him. There was something strangely abnormal going on in the bottom of his stomach.

"I wouldn't know _anything _about evil places such as this," she said once she was standing right in front of him. "Who could take _pride _in knowing anything about _that?" _

He frowned and leaned in close to her face.

"Who could take pride in knowing about _tea leaves and crystal orbs?" _

Hermione choked for a minute. Wait. Malfoy had just said something she agreed with. He was, of course, referring to (**a/n: eep. Somebodypleasehelp. I forgot what Trelawney's class is called! Um, um…! Whow. Why aren't there any harry potter books anywhere?**) Divination. But Hermione had never had Divination with Malfoy, he couldn't know that she hated it.

"Just for your info-"

It was too late. His mouth was on hers.

Hermione felt unnerved as she let herself go in the kiss. As his body began to press against hers, a million thoughts flew from her mind. None of them mattered. The passion burning inside her for him was uncontrollable now that they were together again. She didn't dare try to understand it. During the past week, she'd done her best to ignore recognizing what it had felt like, kissing Malfoy. Never, _ever, _had she felt so full, so passionate – about anything, it felt like. Even the one time she and Ron had kissed… she hadn't felt the fire she'd felt with Malfoy at all. She told herself it was anger.

In the past nine days, she had worked up her resolve. She convinced herself that the first time was only to gain advantages for herself, to seduce Malfoy and get him to tell her things. And hadn't he just told her about Abacor? Escaping would be harder than she'd thought. She would need his help. Or, at least, information. To get that, she had to do this. She had to.

But she didn't think about that until later, after she'd crept from under Malfoy's exhausted body to the storage room where she slept, until she could curl in a ball and, tears streaming down her face, convince herself that it was only to get back to Ron and Harry.

**Deh chapter is OVA. As is the fanfiction. Tis completed!**

**runs from angry reviewers**

**I kid, I kid! sweat**

**- But basically. I know this one was short, but no worries. The power's out, which means that there's no internet access, so instead of going to check my email, float through sites, I only have one choice – go straight on to chapter 6.**

**QUESTION: DO YOU WANT THE CHAPTERS TO BE LONGER OR NO? SHOULD I JUST USE MORE BREAKS?**

**♥, all.**

**loveolive**


	6. Where to Begin?

**Yay! We move back towards our other dearest characters.**

** . **

**Should I be evil and start some random yaoi action between Harry and Ron? :D**

…**.. or not.**

**That'd be weird. It's been done before, though. (many times… .)**

**Warning. rated r.**

**Disclaimer.**

**Chapter Six – Where to Begin?**

"_Ron," _Ginny complained, "look, we all want to find Hermione, but I'm _tired. _We're all tired, and if we find any Death Eaters now, even _one _would probably kill us. We need to sleep."

"I agree," said Luna, rougher than anyone had ever heard her. "We need to stop and sleep. We can't do anything for Hermione like this."

Ron, frustrated, walked in a huff back to where the others had collapsed. They'd been everywhere. But nowhere could they find another Horcrux. The entire Weasley family (along with the Lovegoods, who lived nearby, and Neville Longbottom, and a select few from the Order of the Phoenix) was now dedicated to finding the remaining Horcruxes. Percy, having returned to his family at last, had set off with Charley, George, Bill, and Fleur to Asia, where they swarmed common magical mystery locations.

Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, and Fred were doing the same in Africa. It was slower for them, however, considering only Harry, Ron, Neville and Fred were able to apparate while Luna and Ginny couldn't. They hadn't dared go to the Ministry and ask for the assistance of the Aurors. Voldemort could not know they were searching for a Horcrux. They planned to merely obtain the Horcrux and _then _use it to blackmail Voldemort in return for Hermione. No one questioned that they would hand over the Horcrux to Voldemort in return for Hermione. It was a given. A price they were willing to pay.

Harry moaned as he painfully leaned back against a tree.

"Here," Luna said, noticing his pain and removing a tiny doll pillow about the size of Harry's thumb. "Take this."

Ginny snickered and Harry couldn't bring himself to humor Luna. He sighed and looked away, not even answering her. Neville looked at them both angrily, but said nothing either.

"That couldn't even comfort his finger, Luna," Ron said blankly, staring through some trees to a nearby stream. "How's it supposed to help his back?"

"Of _course _it is, _now,_" she said, as if she were sane. "But how was I supposed to fit everything in my pack if it was all so big?"

Without another word, she removed her wand, pointed it at the pillow, and muttered '_enlargo,' _which promptly caused the pillow to become even larger than average. She punched it a bit to make it poofy, then grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him up as she propped the pillow in between him and the tree. Harry gaped.

"There," she said, "that's better now, isn't it?"

"How'd you do that, Lune?" Harry asked as Ginny glared. For some unidentifiable reason, she was feeling a twinge of jealousy. "Er, thanks! What _else _do you have in there? I mean, your pack's as packed as ours are, but if all your stuff is small…"

"Oh, loads," Luna said brightly. She promptly pulled out a table, chairs, a canopy, a grill, a few (as in a million) copies of the Quibbler, her… pet _ferret,_ omplete with a cage, a sofa, and a kettle.

"Tea, anyone?" she asked, grinning. Ron stared, still numb, but relatively amazed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, Neville beamed, Fred had been asleep for some time, and Harry gazed at Luna, intrigued and curious.

It was the first time he'd ever seen her _grin._

"What's wrong, Granger? You're breathing hard, aren't you? Scared?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, walking briskly beside him, "I am _not _scared of filth."

"Watch your tongue," he said in a harsher tone. "Never be so disrespectful of the Dark Lord."

Hermione said nothing. He hadn't hit her, or even hexed her, like he had on previous occasions. Interesting. She didn't have any more time to think of this, however, for within moments, they rounded a corner and Malfoy had opened the door to the Dark Lord's 'study,' and she entered for the first time since her arrival in Abacor.

"BOW!" boomed Voldemort within moments of her being in the room. Hermione immediately felt her torso bend forward in a low bow. Voldemort laughed. "Very good."

Hermione frowned.

"So, Miss Granger," he continued, as Malfoy took a seat near the Dark Lord and Hermione was levitated to the ground at Voldemort's feet. "How have you been? Cleaning my domain is such a wonderful experience, is it not?"

Hermione said nothing, but noticed that Malfoy was smirking. She suddenly felt a twinge within her stomach. Was he enjoying this? Seeing her ridiculed so? Not that _she _cared, of course, but… she had expected him to at least avert his eyes or something… was her plan not working?

Suddenly, Voldemort frowned and turned to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, she looks _healty," _he said, eyebrows raised. Malfoy also raised an eyebrow. Why wouldn't she be…?

"Yes," he said. "I thought you asked me to keep her-"

"JUST BECAUSE I WANT HER _ALIVE _DOESN'T MEAN I WANT HER _CONTENT!_" boomed Voldemort, standing suddenly and grabbing Malfoy's arm. "She isn't supposed to be living like this is some kind of… of _Muggle vacation resort!_"

Hermione's jaw dropped. Why was he getting so angry? She looked down at herself. Malfoy for some reason had gotten her different clothes than the filthy ones she'd been wearing. It was cold, although it was still the middle of summer, and she'd been wearing shorts until Malfoy found her some sweats. It had been slightly surprising to her until he crudely remarked that her legs "weren't as seductive when they were all scraped up and bloody." Then, unable to do anything with her hands considering they were on his back, she'd kneed him in the groin and ended their session, in what Malfoy called a "waste of perfectly fine shagging." She hadn't touched him since.

The bruises on her arms hadn't gone down, however, and her hands were still scraped and cut in various places. Her face looked tired, but not abused. And she was being well fed. She actually _could _have gotten past some people who didn't know her for normal. Apparently, Voldemort didn't like this.

"Have you done _anything _to make her life miserable?" Voldemort asked angrily. Hermione was shocked at how calm Malfoy seemed, even if he did seem slightly surprised, as she was.

"She's been cleaning twenty hours a day, I assure you," Malfoy replied calmly. "Is that not enough?"

Hermione flinched and gasped as Voldemort's hand struck out and hit Malfoy in the stomach. Malfoy recoiled, surprised as well, but he still remained calm as he steadied and uprighted himself again.

"Is that not _enough!" _Voldemort repeated mockingly. "Malfoy, I trusted you with this girl. You, above all, know how much trouble she's caused for us! I'll bet you haven't even hexed her occasionally!"

Without flinching, Malfoy shook his head. Voldemort promptly hexed _him._

Hermione bit her lip. Why hadn't Malfoy lied? He could've so easily… she looked away as Voldemort said 'crucio.' She didn't want to watch that. But after a few moments of hearing nothing but Voldemort's laugh, she turned back, alarmed.

Malfoy was crouched on his haunches, looking at the ground and his hands digging into his knees. His face was low between his legs. She blinked. Was he…? Then she realized. Yes. Malfoy was under the Cruciatus curse. And he was taking his punishment very, _very, _well. Her throat tightened as she remembered how painful it was.

She almost yelled "stop." _Almost. _Then she caught herself. This was Malfoy, why should she care what was happening to him? She was unable to prevent the next thought from flowing through her mind. Because, for some reason, she felt the reason he was doing this, the reason he was telling the truth and soaking up all the pain, was for her benefit. If Voldemort saw that he'd succeeded bringing Malfoy to his knees, surely he'd move on to her?

The door slammed open and Voldemort stopped hexing Malfoy, who rested his head on the ground for a moment then slowly lifted himself up. He and Hermione stared at the door in confusion. Hermione, shocked, began to walk towards the figure who'd entered, but Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Stupefied, she didn't resist. Voldemort smiled and forgot about them, straightened happily.

"Ah yes," he said, grinning. "Weasley."

Hermione's mouth opened. No. It couldn't be true. He'd never-

"Sir," replied Weasley, bowing. Hermione watched for any sign, any sign at all. This had to be a trick.

"I bring news," he said. "You were wondering how we could trap Potter and his little band of followers. I know what they're seeking."

Hermione nearly fainted.

**Sorry sorry sorry I know it took forever! You've been very patient. I'm going to work on Chapter 7 right now.**

**A bit of a cliff, eh? Weasley Weasley Weasley. I hate hate hate. That character. A bit.**

**Endchapter.**


	7. We Both Want Him Dead

**Okay, so the Weasel will be revealed in this chapter!**

**Hehe… ♥ to all reviewers, especially**

**BREEZIE.**

**Special congrats to this doll for being with me from the start.**

**Chapter Seven – We Both Want Him Dead**

Malfoy shivered as Voldemort smiled at the Weasley. Surely he wasn't a Death Eater?

"Sir," he said, in disbelief. "Surely you don't trust this… this bloodtraitor!"

Voldemort smirked.

"I trust him very much, Draco, for he promised me that the first time we met, he would prove himself to me beyond any means I could ask for."

"He could be lying," Draco replied, stating the obvious.

_Of course! _Hermione thought. _What was I thinking? Naturally, he'd never do this! It's just an act!_

She smiled at him. He didn't smile back.

"My Lord," Weasley continued. "Potter, as well as my siblings, a young Lovegood, and a Longbottom, are looking for a _Horcrux."_

Hermione's heart sank as Voldemort shouted in surprise.

"_My _Horcrux?" he shouted, outraged. "How on earth could they _know _about them?"

"Dumbledore knew, sir," Weasley continued. "They've already destroyed four of them, sir. Only Nagini, you, and one they have yet to determine remain."

Voldemort gaped. Impossible! Malfoy stiffened. Potter knew about the Horcruxes! That was _not _good. And if there were only three left… he shivered. The stupid Weasley had to be lying.

"You're a liar!" he shouted, letting go of Hermione and rushing forward. "Don't believe him, sir, he's lying! He'd never betray his sorry little family and come forward to us! He's a _Weasley! _Sir, you know them, they've been fighting you sine before Potter-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Weasley said. "I said I'd prove myself, now I will."

Hermione didn't move. She knew that if she began to scream at Weasley, Voldemort would know for sure what he'd told him was the truth. She couldn't afford that. But her heart ached. How could he have done this to his own family – to Harry, to her? To his own damned _country! _

"Bring him in," Weasley said. Two Death Eaters dragged in a ferociously fighting young man. Hermione struggled to see who it was… then screamed.

"NO!" she shouted, knowing what was going to happen. "CHARLIE, OH, MERLIN, NO!"

She rushed past the stunned Malfoy and Voldemort and smashed into one of the Death Eaters, freeing Charley's right side. He instantly rammed his fist into the other one and then, realizing he had no wand, pulled Hermione behind him. She clung to his back and prayed.

"Let him go!" she sobbed. "Let him go, oh, please, let him go."

Malfoy was very uncomfortable with the situation. He turned to Voldemort, but said nothing. What could he say? That he felt Charlie Weasley should be released? It was an absurd idea. And why would he even _want _to say something like that.

Voldemort, in the meantime, was impressed.

"I must say, Weasley…," he laughed. "I can't honestly believe you've brought me your own brother. What did you think I'd do to him, however? Give him a biscuit and offer tea?"

The other Weasley chuckled.

"You'll do nothing," he said. "I didn't prove myself by _bringing _my brother here. I'll prove myself by _killing _him."

Hermione dug her nails into Charley's side. He seemed to flinch, but she doubted it was because of her. She could hear his breathing getting faster.

"You _bastard!" _he shouted. "Y-You're my brother!"

He still appeared unaffected.

"Well," said Voldemort, even more impressed. "Come here Miss Granger, out of the way."

Hermione felt her feet being lifted off the ground again. She began to cry and struggled mid-air, trying to get back to Charlie. But within moments, she was on the floor next to Malfoy. The other Weasley was moving forward. She scrambled for her feet and ran for him again, but Malfoy lunged, wrapping his arms around her and holding her back.

She sobbed as Charlie looked his brother straight in the eye, standing tall and unafraid. He looked so brave Hermione thought she couldn't take it. He was too young to die. No, this was not happening.

His brother took another step forward and raised his wand. Hermione screamed and dug her toes into the ground, trying to drag herself to him. Malfoy held on tight though. Tears streaked down her face.

"_No! Charlie!" _she sobbed. Malfoy felt like shit. He dug his chin into her shoulder and held on tighter.

"There's nothing…," he whispered in her ear. "There's nothing you can do. Granger, please, don't…"

Hermione's body grew weak as she heard Malfoy's words, simultaneous with the traitor's, she sagged against his arms.

"_Avada Kedevra!"_

Charlie Weasley's life ended in a moment. In the silence that followed, all that could be heard were Hermione's stifled sobs into Malfoy's elbow. He felt weak. He couldn't explain it. But what'd just happened was wrong. Way, way, way, wrong.

"Prefect goes to murderer, eh?" Voldemort finally snickered.

Percy Weasley turned to Voldemort, and surprised them all with his face, which was stained with a few tears. But it was also wrought with something else, something that made Hermione and Draco feel even sicker: pride.

**So that was short.**

**But it's all over.**

**Percy's a douche.**

**The end.**


End file.
